Stories of Teer Fradee
by YTSC
Summary: I finished the amazing tactical RPG Greedfall by spiders and now i have too many thoughts... and drowning in feelings. So there are gonna be one shot vent fanfics. Be it romance or friendship.
1. Walking alone: Constantin, Spoilers

_A/N: I am still not over this man...I kind of wish we were told more about him as he was sneaking around alone in Teer Fradee... who knows dlc perhaps xD?  
I really want to know more... the end just don't sitt well with me... for some reason _

_SPOILER warning ! _

_Please dont read if you dont want any spoilers _

* * *

Constantin sighed frustrated as his boots yet again sank down into the muddy ground. It was as if the ground itself was fighting against him. With some help of the beasts next to him he managed to pull his legs up without losing balance.  
Constantin had always wanted to travel this land but who would had know he would end up doing so alone with only some mongrels as company. Teer Fradee was supposed to be their adventure, a fresh start. So far it had only disappointed him. Sure there were marvelous wonders and secrets, but nothing had been as he had imagined or hoped it to be.  
Stuck in the governor role he once longed for, always having to attend to others whimsical wishes, not even been allowed outside New Serene.  
With bitterness and fascination had he seen his fair cousin come and go, almost always with someone new by her side. He had been happy for her, but also jealous of her friends for being able to share such a grand adventure with her.  
In a sick and twisted way was the malachor the best thing that had happened to him. If not for the black blood disease had he never been able to obtain such an amazing power. With this gift he would make his own paradise. The old unforgiving world order would be torn down and make way for something new, something better.  
His father's approval and mothers adoration no longer interested him, no they were all in the past.  
In the world that was to be born there would be no need for scheming. The old corruption that was like a festering wound would burn away with the old world.  
The thoughts of it made his steps lighter and conviction stronger.  
The nature fought him with each step, grabbing hold of his clothing and hair with branches and wet ground, but nothing deterred him. He did not stop, not even when the night wrapped around him like a cold and dark blanket.

Somewhere in the distance he saw a campfire sparkle amongst the trees. Constantin stopped walking and glanced at the warm light. He wondered if it was his cousin…. oh how he longed to travel the land with her. To be included in her inner circle again.  
As kid they used to sneak out on all types of adventures and get in trouble for it. It had almost always ended the same way, with him being punished and grounded, but it had always been worth it.  
The once bright memories he shared with her seemed to be demising each time she turned her back to him to leave.  
Teer Fradee; the adventure that was supposed to be theirs had been stolen and destroyed by other's greedy wish for power and knowledge. They had kept his dear cousin away from him with their own needy quests and quarrels for power. Even when he had fallen sick the world had demanded her attention away from him.

He suddenly found himself hoping that the fire was his cousin's, that if he walked over to the camp, she would welcome him. The growling from the beasts shook him out from his daze.

" Oh come now, don't be silly. That can wait, after all when I'm done we will have all the time in the world for traveling." He said to himself briskly as he started walking again.

The next time he stop walking was when the foul stench of the swamp sanctuary hit him in the face like a humid and invisible wall. He gripped his dagger, his hand shaking as he saw the spot for the ritual.  
Was anticipation or something else that made his hand unstable? After this he would be one step close to his goal….. and yet….there was a gnawing feeling in him.


	2. Together in the end: Ending au, spoilers

_A/N: This is a small AU about the __**Greedfall ending so heavy spoilers upcoming**__. If you have not finished the game and __**do not want spoilers do not read this**__.._

_I just had to write something because my heart hurt after finishing the game and ... I kind of wanted another ending. I was listening to the amazing dragon age 2 soundtrack: mage pride while writing._

* * *

Constantin watched with anticipation as he extended the blade to his dear cousin. He knew that in a world there everyone and everything were against him, his drear cousin always had his back. They if anyone would understand him, like they always did.

After all everything Constantin had done was for them, this new world would be their sanctuary there no one could hurt or use them anymore.  
His stiff lips curved in a small smile as his cousin took the blade. It had taken all his resolve to hide this surprise from his cousin and now finally he got to share it with the only person who had never hurt, left or used him. The old dying god had tried to drive a wedge between them but Constantin trusted his cousin.

Constantin eyed the blade as his fair cousin held it high, soon…. soon they would both be gods, soon they both would be safe. Suddenly he felt uneasy…. the blade was far too high up… and his cousins eyes did not have the usual light in them….

" I'm sorry Constantin… I can't…."His cousin whispered with such a heartbroken expression.

Before Constantin was able to process the words the blade gleamed in the light and blood splashed on his face. He was not sure what happen next…. if it was his gasp of pain or of it was his cousin's.

With a thud the body before him fell to the ground and red seeped into the cracks on the floor. The old god behind him roared in despair but Constantin heard nothing. All he saw was his dear cousin ,laying on the ground.

" My dear silly cousin, it seems you cut a bit too deep."He joked with a shaking voice as he bent down trembling.

Somewhere in his mind he knew what had happened but his heart had yet to accept it.

" Oh come now my fair cousin… this is not the time for a nap." His hand reached out shaking as a leaf in the wind.

His vision slowly clouded by tears as he felt the warmth of his cousin gasped for air as he cradled his cousins body, the blood stained his coat but he did not care. Tears burned as they ran down his cheek and his whole body hurt. Constantin had no idea how long time had passed but suddenly he heard voices.A group of people had entered the sanctuary. Among the sound of metal against stone screams of sorrow and anger echoed.

Constantin looked up and tried to scream for help but before sound managed to leave him he felt a sharp pain…He held his cousin tighter, refusing to loosen the grip as the world grew darker and darker…


	3. After the end: Kurt, spoilers

_A/N: A small oneshot about what happen after the end of greedfall.  
Wrote this while listening to My Demons - Starset -_

**_spoiler warning_**

_I feel so sorry for De Sardet... and dont think she would be 100% okay right of the bat_

**_again spoiler warning _**

* * *

Kurt watched as De Sardet kept on walking around in an aimless hurry around the camp. He did not know if she herself had noticed it but something with her had changed.  
The smile on her lips had lost its natural curve and was stiff and forced. She was normally always busy but lately more so than ever. The Legate accepted any mission that was in her vicinity no matter how big or urgent, anything that took her away from New Serene and others.  
It was only him and her, the other busy with their new life and titles for the time being. Not that it was their fault that the gang did not meet up more often, with him and her being out on missions almost every day. If it was not for him always insisting on tagging along he was sure she would had left without him.  
He vaguely noticed as she left the camping area, probably to get more wood or something.  
Kurt sighed and tried to hold a steady face and to collect his own emotions.  
He could not help but to feel a bit angry over her not opening up to him. Also angry over his own inability to help her after everything she had done. Angry over that the happy ending did not seem to want to include her.  
After defending the volcano sanctuary had everything seemed to fall in to place. The alliances were stronger then ever and everyone seemed to have won a new sense of acceptance and understanding with each other.  
The malachor was slowly decreasing as the land on the continent started to heal. In fact everything and everyone but her seemed to heal with time.  
She herself had told him that what happened was for the best… so why did she no longer sleep calmly? Why did she throw herself into dangerous missions as if she was seeking death?  
Yes, Kurt felt plenty of anger, but most of all he felt worry and sadness.  
Worry over her and sadness for the invisible wall that seemed to have formed between them. He no longer called her Sweet excellency, but went back to green blood. He was not even sure she had noticed the change.  
He woke up from his thought as a roar shook the ground. A pack vailegs emerged from the green and ran over their camp in a blink of an eye. The bulking wolf like creatures rushed at him with saber teeth and iron claws.

" THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET A BIT DICEY !" He shouted as he drew his weapon.

Kurt swung his claymore as the beast circled around him looking for an opening. Suddenly he found himself under one of the big beasts as he in an uncharacteristic moment of clumsiness tripped over a tree root. Everything happened so fast, he felt his armor buckle inwards as the beast bit down on him. The force of the bite was enough to break the metal and he could feel his rib give away from the pressure. He felt sharp and cold burning pain, it took everything in him to not throw up from it. Somewhere amongst the snarling and roaring he heard De Sardet scream. The last thing he saw was a wave of dark energy wash over himself and the beast.

He could not open his eyes. It was as if he was trapped in his body. Vaguely could he feel some movements and hear some sounds. Slowly, slowly he felt how his body and senses started to return to him.  
Sharp sounds was assaulting his ears, a mix of voices and something else. He could feel what probably was some kind of bed under him. Gradually he opened his eyes and stared into white light for a moment until his eyes had adjusted. The first thing he saw shook him even more than the pain he felt.  
De Sardet sat on her knees inches away from him, holding his hand tightly in hers…. tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Kurt was baffled, he could not remember ever seeing her cry. Being mad, dejected and devastated yes… but never crying.

" You have been asleep for somedays the wound is closed but you have a broken rib. You have to stay still for some more days before you can slowly start to move around." Said a person who looked like a doneigad.

Kurt nodded in acknowledge without taking his eyes away from De Sardet. After some more speaking he did not pay attention to the doneigad left the two of them alone. There were no words between them, only him laying there and her crying.

" I'm so sorry, so so sorry, " De Sardet whimpered as she broke the silence between them.

Kurt felt how she pulled his hand closer to her and felt a sting of pain but did not bother to stop her.

"Please don't leave me. I don't care if I'm sweet excellency or just green blood to you… just don't leave me. I can't go on if you do." She continued still crying.

She sounded so heartbroken it hurt him to hear her. She who normally was so stoic and collected was crying next to him begging for him to stay.

" I thought you were going to die…. WHY CAN'T I PROTECT ANY OF THE PEOPLE I LOVE! FIRST I ABANDON MY MOM AND LET HER DIE ALONE THEN I LEFT CONSTANTIN ALONE WHILE SICK AND EVEN BETRAYED HIS TRUST AND KILLED HIM MYSELF! AND NOW I ALMOST GOT YOU KILLED DURING SOME MEANINGLESS MISSION! EVEN THOUGHT I HAVE TRIED TO KEEP MY DISTANCE I DARG YOU ALONG! WHY AM I ALWAYS DOING THINGS WRONG?!" She exploded in tear dripping mix of anger and grief. Her breathing; jagged from all the crying.

Kurt was stunned, it was as if the gates keeping her feelings in had burst open.  
He had never been good with how to deal with emotions and feelings. Oh how he wished he was as gifted in talk as Petrus or as emotional as Siora. They would without doubt know what to say and what to do.  
All he could think of was to squeeze her hand harder and gently tug her closer while ignoring the pain. He let her lean against his arm in a probably uncomfortable position for her. He felt how her warm tears ran over this skin as he gently stroke her hand with his thumb in silence. Slowly her crying died down and her breathing became steadier.

"I don't really know what to say… but I will say this. Don't distance yourself from me, let me help you. Don't hold back anymore , talk to me and let us together deal with whatever doubt, fear and thoughts you might have." He said in a hushed tone as she started to fall asleep from all the crying.

Kurt watched her, wishing he could lift her up and place her on the bed. All he could do was to let her sleep on the floor leaning on the bed and against his arm. Hold her hand tight and gently stroke her hand with his thumb whenever she stir.  
It was amazing how her pouring out her feelings like that made him more certain about his own. He loved her, always had and it would not change. Any doubt about her and his own feelings was gone. Now that he knew that distancing herself was her way to protect him and herself.

" My sweet excellency, I will never leave your side." He whispered as he too started to drift into a slumber.


End file.
